


Randy Gets Pegged

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Pegging, Randy's a dumbass, a serious fucking dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Title says it all. Long discussion about how the adults don't get enough love. So here's some adult love that's not a shit post of Gerald shoving berries up Randy's bum.Happy Birthday to bestest SP bud, Rachel. <3





	Randy Gets Pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachhell/gifts).



Randy Gets pegged

 

Randy rubbed his chin, thinking about Sharon's request for something new and exciting in bed. Pegging. On one hand it was stupid. Who wanted to watch their wife browse a website of crafting shit she'd never do. Like it was stupid. But if it kept his wife happy and off his back, then so be it. His slight inebriation had no effect on his judgment.

“Alright. But I'm doing none of the work.”

“What? Now?”

“I mean, yeah. Why not?” Randy threw his hands into the air and himself off balance. He quickly grabbed the door frame, acting like he meant to, and said the first smooth line in his head. “Anything to get these pants off.”

Sharon smiled and ran a hand down the front of his shirt. “Alright tiger. How about you go up stairs and wait on the bed, I'm going to go slip into something more… appropriate.”

He didn't understand why she would need to slip into her lingerie to play on her iPad, but if it ended in sex, he didn't care. He stumbled up stairs, stripping along the way. The kids were off with their friends or something, it was hard keeping track of teens so he let Sharon do it. He just knew he could do whatever he wanted. 

Randy face planted their bed, underwear still on, and waited for Sharon to emerge. Maybe he could talk Sharon into looking at cooking stuff so he wouldn't be completely bored and bonerless. 

“Randy!” 

He hadn't even realized he fell asleep. She must have taken forever for that to happen. He didn't pass out early no matter how much alcohol he had.

“Huh? What?” Randy pushed himself up a bit and turned towards the bathroom. 

Sharon stood in the doorway, arms cross, scowl on her face. He ignored all that to take in her new lingerie. He vaguely remembered the design being called “baby doll dress” from masturbating to a Victoria Secret catalogue on days the internet would go out. The cups pushed her breasts upwards, making them appear larger and less saggy. The sheer material hid nothing from view. Nothing. Peeking beneath the fur trim was a dick. He'd seen his wife naked enough times to know she did not have a purple dick, unless it grew suddenly and that's why she was mad. He couldn't stop staring at it. There was a silver hoop around it, almost like a cock ring, with two black straps visibly attached to it, disappearing behind his wife's waist. 

It finally dawned on him, she meant she wanted to butt fuck him. How long had she had the strap-on? How long had she been planning this? He couldn't back down though. It would be a sign of weakness. And it's not like he'd never taken anything up his ass before. But wasn't being fucked in the ass like this gay? He didn't care if that wasn't PC, he was concerned for his ass. The longer he stared at Sharon's fake dick, the larger it got. He turned his head away. He needed to play it cool. 

“Nothing?” Her tone of voice said it all. If he didn't smooth things over, his kidless weekend would become a sexless one as well. And he was bound and determined to at least get a blow job out of it.

“You look nice. The bathroom light is just- it's distracting.”

“I'll make you feel good too. Don't worry.”

Randy felt the bed dip behind him as Sharon crawled into the bed. Her hands rubbed his back, doing their best to relax his muscles a bit, but the fake penis rubbing on his ass cheek was distracting. His own dick hardened, jealous of the size of the things Sharon was toting around. 

“Relax honey. You be good for me and I'll let you try it on me.”

Sharon was willing to let Randy do anal? She had forbid so long ago. It wasn't his fault the porn movies lied about spit as lube! 

Lube. 

Oh God he hoped Sharon had lube. 

“Alright. But you better use lube.”

“I'm going to make this so good for you.” Sharon slid off Randy settling between his hips. “On your knees.”

The request was stated more like a demand and sent a wave of lust through Randy. He could get behind his wife talking like that. He wondered how hot it would be to hear her talk to other women like that before she fucked him. He'd definitely like that and his dick liked him imagining it. Sharon pulled off his underwear and fondled his balls as he stuck his ass into the air for her, a treat he could get use to. Her hand in his dick felt better than normal. It was like this particular pose somehow made things more exciting. Maybe it's why woman got fucked doggy style so much in pornos. 

Randy's asshole was no stranger to being used; interorectogestion, 100 couric shit, member berries. No stranger at all. It was a little odd to have his dick being jacked as his wife pressed a cold, lubed finger into him. Odd, but good. The naughtiness of it all seemed to stir something in him. It gave his stomach the same feeling as when he and Gerald were in the hot tub. It was wrong but so good. 

“You're moaning pretty loud, honey.” Sharon removed her hand from Randy's dick. “Don't want you coming yet.”

Randy did his best to look at Sharon. “I'm not going to come from this.”

Sharon hummed her doubt as she removed her fingers from his ass. “We'll see about that. Touch your dick, Randy.”

“I said I wasn't doing any of the work,” Randy pouted despite his stomach doing flips. 

“And I said touch your dick, Randy.” It had been a long while since he'd had his ass spanked but it had never been as pleasurable as this.

He acted as if he didn't just moan loudly and grabbed his dick. She just said touch it, didn't mean he needed to stroke it. Sharon showed her approval by massaging where she smacked. 

“Good boy. I'm going to put it in you now.”

Randy scoffed as he felt the rubber dick rub against his ass. It was obviously well lubed as it slid easily against his flesh. She spread his cheeks exposing him in ways he didn't know he'd like. The tip pressed against him and Randy was reminded of Gerald pressing member berries into his ass. It would be just like that. 

He was wrong. Sharon's strap on was way bigger than a member berry or Gerald's finger. Randy grunted at the intrusion. She'd done a good job of making it unpainful. Other than the foreignness of the whole situation, the feel of such an object going into his as was quite pleasurable. Randy stroked his dick as Sharon pulled out a bit and thrusted back in. She moaned with him at the action and repeated it. The second time she hit something in him. Something he thought was just for doctor usage. 

“Fuck, Sharon do that again!” 

“Planned on it.”

Sharon gripped his hips as she began ramming her cock into him, hitting his prostate about everything fifth stroke. He stroked his own dick harder, wanting sweet release. 

“If you come before I do, I'll push you.”

22 years. They had been together for 22 years and never had his wife spoke to him in such a way. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he was definitely turned on. He suddenly wanted to test her, she what exactly her punishment would be. Dishes? Something sexual? Would he be rewarded of not coming? He wanted to test all of it. 

“Gawd, Sharon,” Randy moaned. “I already told you, I'm not going to come like this.” 

“The hell you aren't!” Sharon brought her hand down on his ass cheek again. “Sass me more and I'll punish you anyways.”

Randy said nothing, only moaned, as Sharon continued to pound his ass. He didn't want to admit it felt good, a guy getting fucked was still gay, but it felt so good. He was glad when Sharron started breathing heavily, a clear sign she was close. She moaned louder than Randy had ever heard, still pound into him like it was nothing.

“Fuck, Randy. Do it.”

Her moaning only added to his pleasure. It was difficult to come with her unrhythmic thrusting, but it was still possible. His orgasms hit him like a tidal wave. His ass clenched at the object feel bigger, filling him like never before. The feel of it pressing into him seemed to milk his body of every ounce of cum stored in it. 

Finally Sharon pulled out and sat back on her heels. Randy collapsed on the bed into the jizz soaked sheets. He managed to catch a glimpse of Sharon pulling a condom off her purple dick. As she turned he could see where the strap on disappeared inside of her. He couldn't help but feel used, like she just fucked herself on a toy rather than his dick. His ass also felt empty, adding to his displeasure from the whole event.

She crawled back onto the bed and kissed his temple. 

“You like that, honey?” 

Randy averted his gaze. “It was alright I guess.”

Sharon hummed. “I'll tell that to the sheets when I was them I guess.” 

He knew she knew he liked it. And he knew this wasn't the last time it would happen. He wondered briefly if it was too late to ship the kids off to boarding school before allowing his used body to succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage.


End file.
